Reception data divided into a plurality of code blocks is subjected to error correction decoding. For example, one of the plurality of code blocks obtained as a result of the division is selected, and the error correction decoding is repeated for the selected code block. The error correction decoding is repeated the same number of times for each of the other code blocks that have not been subjected to the error correction decoding.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-154250 and other publications.